


Amber and Kathleen: Revenge!

by a54321



Category: Amber and Kathleen, OOT94 - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Just a fun little sequel toAmber and Kathleen: Always Keep an Eye on the Kids. Amber and Kathleen are the creations ofOOT94.





	Amber and Kathleen: Revenge!

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** Just a fun little sequel to _Amber and Kathleen: Always Keep an Eye on the Kids_. Amber and Kathleen are the creations of [OOT94](https://www.deviantart.com/oot94).
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not. 

Kathleen stood impatiently and red-faced (not to mention naked), one arm held over her chest to try and the other placed between her crossed legs. “Jason, what’s taking so loooonnng?!”

Jason, currently trying to unlock her front door with a screwdriver, just said, “Hold on, it just takes a little more finesse than I thought is all.” Well, that, and the fact that he kept getting distracted by his eyes roaming back over to Kathleen. “Just a little moooorrre to theeeee…”

*CLICK*

“AHAH!” he cheered triumphantly, turning the now unlocked door’s handle and opening it for Kathleen. “And the door is- Woah!”

Kathleen pushed past him as she rushed inside, uttering a quick “thanks” before closing the door behind her.

Looking at the closed door for a moment, he said, “So uh, yeah, I’ll just… come back later.”

-

The door closed behind her, Kathleen let her face melt into a look of relief for a couple of moments now that she was back inside and able to hide her nudity. Then it morphed into a look of pure rage. “AMBER! MEGAN!”

In Amber’s room, having heard the shout and now the sound of Kathleen stomping up the stairs, the two girls began to panic. “Oh no! How did she get back inside?!” Megan asked.

“I don’t know!” Amber’s reply was all they ended up having time left for as the door to her room was suddenly thrown up by a very angry (and still very naked) Kathleen. “Uh, heeyyy… sis…”

“Uhhh, we’ll tell you where your clothes are now.” Megan offered fearfully.

“Oh, I know you will.” Kathleen said, cracking her knuckles with a vicious grin. “But not just yet.”

“Scatter!” Amber shouted, signaling her friend to join her in running about the room like crazy to try and get by Kathleen.

Spoiler alert: It didn’t work.

Grabbing her sister by the seat of her pants and Megan by her skirt, causing it to slip up the girl’s waist and reveal a pair of pink panties in the process, Kathleen smiled triumphantly. “Oh, I am going to enjoy this.” 

Flinging Amber onto the bed while keeping a grip on the small blonde’s pants, Kathleen easily pantsed her to reveal a pair of blue, bunny covered panties as she bounced onto the bed. “Oof…”

Dropping her sister’s pants, Kathleen then grabbed Megan’s panties in the front and back before bouncing her into a wedgie. “YyyyOWWWIIEEE! NYGGHHHH!”

As her friend’s butt was getting flossed, Amber showed her bravery by beginning to sneak up behind Kathleen, hoping to get her friend free with a surprise tackle. However, as she dived toward her sister’s waist, Kathleen just sidestepped the attack with a casual, “Nope.”

Amber’s mind, for a split second, expected to find her body landing on the ground.

Instead, Kathleen let go of the front of Megan’s panties and used the free hand to grab onto Amber’s panties and lift the small blonde up with a wedgie that sunk cotton straight into the girl’s crack. “NyeeeeeAHHH! Ow! Ow! OWIEEE!” Amber whimpered as Kathleen began to bounce her as well.

Carrying the two girls over to the bed, Kathleen tied their now longer undergarments together before glaring down at them. “NOW you can tell me where my clothes are.” she said.

Wincing from the pain in her rear, Amber pointed off to the right and said, “They’re in my closet.” Just as Kathleen turned towards it, Amber nervously added, “But, uhh, we kinda tossed your underwear into the backyard. Eheh…”

Glaring, the taller blonde grabbed the connected underwear of the two and PULLED, briefly lifting the two of them half-off of the bed. “AYYEEEE!” they squeaked in unison. Tightening the wedgie, Kathleen began to wrap the two connected fabrics around her wrist to twist them as she pulled. “GAHHH! NRRGGHH!” came Amber’s strained voice while Megan let out a cry for “MERCCCYYYY!”

Letting go for now and deciding to deal with this and them properly AFTER she was dressed, Kathleen headed over to the closet. After all, continuing to punish the girls while in the buff was just begging to have something else humiliating happen to her. Especially since she’d now have to gather up her underwear outside!  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml765859977']=[] 


End file.
